The present invention relates generally to agricultural sprayers and, more specifically, to flood tips and nozzle bodies for such sprayers.
Agricultural sprayers require numerous spray nozzles changing spray characteristics in accordance conditions. For example, a variety of spray rates, spray droplet sizes and spray patterns must be accommodated. When relatively high spray rates (2.0 to 10.0 gallons per minute) and large droplet sizes are required, operators typically use a flood tip nozzle having a tip with a notch or cut-away secured in position by a cam lock adapter having two cam arms. The cam lock adapter is usually assembled into a pinch valve style nozzle body and can require a second conduit system. The pinch valve body requires a complicated and expensive pneumatic control system which includes numerous control lines which have to be routed along the sprayer boom. Compared to low to medium rate boom plumbing configurations, the high flow systems require more boom space and weight. The increased weight, complexity, boom space, and cost of flood tip nozzle systems have continued to be problematic.
For low to medium rate systems (0.1 to 2.0 gallons per minute), operators typically use a less complex and less expensive diaphragm type nozzle body which is responsive to fluid pressure in the supply line for turning flow to the nozzle tip on and off. The diaphragm type body does not require a control line and usually has a turret including bayonet style ends that receive the tips and twist-on caps that secure the tips to the body. The turret provides the flexibility to change to a different nozzle tip by turning the turret to a different bayonet position. Such nozzle bodies heretofore have not been readily adaptable for use with flood tips. Providing an adapter for joining a flood tip nozzle to the nozzle body adds weight and increases space requirements. The added weight tends to overload the nozzle body, and the added space requirements can limit boom folding ability. An adapter also provides opportunity for an operator to use stainless steel tips, which also add too much weight and overload the nozzle bodies. Further, the limited flow capacity of existing diaphragm type nozzle bodies has not provided sufficient flow for flood tip operation.
In many cases an operator wants both high and low spray rate capability in a single piece of equipment to handle varying situations throughout the season. In the past, manufacturers have had to offer double plumbing configurations to handle a wide range of spray rates. A double plumbing configuration includes two stand-alone plumbing setups, one which uses the diaphragm nozzle body and one which uses the pinch valve style nozzle body. Each setup usually has separate spray pipes, feed systems and control systems and adds substantial cost, complexity, weight and space requirements to the sprayer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved flood tip nozzle assembly. It is another object to provide such a nozzle assembly which overcomes most or all of the aforementioned problems.
It is another object to provide an improved flood tip nozzle assembly which is lighter, less complex and expensive, and requires less boom space than at least most previously available flood tip nozzles. It is a further object to provide such a nozzle assembly which eliminates the need for an adapter that could also be used to attach heavier tips such as stainless steel tips.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved flood tip nozzle assembly which eliminates the need for a pinch valve style of nozzle body and the associated complex pneumatic system. It is yet another object to provide such an assembly which allows use of high flow flood nozzles on diaphragm nozzle bodies with bayonet style ends. It is also an object to provide full range spray system rates on the order of 0.1 to 10.0 gallons per minute without need for double plumbing.
A nozzle assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention includes a plastic flood tip that connects directly over the bayonet of a nozzle body. The tip serves the functions of both the flood tip and the cap that secures the tip to the body. In the preferred embodiment, the nozzle body is of the diaphragm type with an enlarged, higher capacity valve area for reduced weight, cost and complexity and elimination of complex pneumatic controls and double plumbing lines. In one embodiment, a 90-degree bayonet is provided on the nozzle body turret, and other bayonet selections are also available on the turret for flat fan spray patterns.
In a second embodiment, a conventional radially extending bayonet pattern is provided, and the flood tip itself is fabricated with a 90-degree turn. The turret is simpler in design, and the flood tip still retains the one-piece tip and cap design that connects directly over the bayonet.
By eliminating the need for a cam lock adapter, the assembly is lighter and less complex and costly than conventional assemblies. The potential for adding too much weight to the nozzle body is reduced or eliminated. Double plumbing is obviated, and weight, complexity, boom space requirements, and cost of the spray system are lessened compared to at least most previously available full range systems.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and detailed description which follows.